Trade Shops
Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 134 or Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 135 |romaji = Torēdo Shoppu |located in = Antokiba and Masadora, Greed Island |controlled by = * G.I. Game Masters * Antokiba Trade Shop NPC * Masadora Trade Shop NPC |inhabitants = Trade Shop NPCs |manga debut = Chapter 134 |anime debut = Episode 76 (1999) Episode 62 (2011)}} The Trade Shops ( or , Torēdo Shoppu) are the card shops on Greed Island where players go to sell cards and buy information. The two known shops are in Antokiba and Masadora.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 146 Overview The Trade Shops' are the places where players can purchase and sell items (only in card form) from the Trade Shop NPCs in exchange for the island's currency which is Jenny in card form, purchase game-related information to players such as card functions and directions to the island's locations and also functions as a bank, where he takes players' Jenny for safekeeping. Only information on cards up to rank A can be purchased. Plot Greed Island arc Hiding from view from Gon and Killua, Motaricke contrived to steal with his "Thief" spell card their newly acquired "Sword of Truth" card and sell it to the local Trade Shop in Antokiba.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 133 Gon and Killua head to the Trade Shop in Antokiba and sell their four "Galgaida" cards to the NPC there. After purchasing an empty map they return to the Trade Shop and for 3,000 learn the location of Masadora and are warned of bandits that inhabit the forest and the monsters in the badlands on the way to the city. Right after they give the Sick Villagers 80,000 and some of their clothes, the boys plan on hunting the monsters in the badlands by defeating the monsters there and then sell their cards to the Trade Shop. To find out a way off the island so Killua could take the 288th Hunter Exam, Gon and his group head to the Trade Shop in Masadora and ask the NPC there for a way off the island. For 3,000 he directs them to the island's port. Later, Biscuit mentions going to a Trade Shop in order to find out more information on the S-Rank "Fortress" spell card.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 147 Not able to fully comprehend the information written on the "Paladin's Necklace" card that they won in Antokiba's monthly tournament. Team Gon asks the Trade Shop NPC in Antokiba for information on the item, and he reveals its special ability when worn.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 150 Gon briefly mentions the Trade Shop when he brings up the fact that you can only buy information on cards that are below A-Rank.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 151 Amid the meeting involving how to combat against the Bombers who are close to beating the game, it's revealed that you can inquire the NPCs at the Trade Shops top-ranked players by how many cards players have culminated, however, if you're willing to pay you can learn what exact cards they have. Later during that same meeting, in order to repay Gon's team for the information on the Bomber's Nen abilities a remorseful Asta discloses that if you shop at a Trade Shop over fifty times, the player becomes their "Best Customer" and is able to purchase B-Rank cards.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 154 Translations around the World References fr:Boutique_d'échange Category:Articles without pictures Category:Locations Category:Greed Island Locations